The New Borg
by Starfreak10
Summary: a random wormhole takes Voyager 20 less years closer to home but there is a borg ship on the other side... with children...? not good at summarys


Star Trek Voyager The New Borg

Author's note this is also from the challenge my sister gave me... keep in mind i will remember everything you say cause i have a good memroy but that does not mean you can't be rude so be rude if you want too...:)

AU the last episode did not happen because theoretically the Old Captain Janeway touched the real Captain Janeway and you are not allowed to touch your future self cause then you created a paradox and the whole space time continuum would exploded and she change the future so that means later on the real Captain Janeway would have to go to the past also but who says in the new future they will have the right technology to send her in the past… hmm something for you people to think about…this is what i get if i watch Doctor Who i don't even know if im right...

Naomi Wildman's log Star date 51278

It all started when we were on the path to get home…

On the Bridge…

Bridge to Captain we have found what looks like a wormhole we can fit right in to do you want us to send a probe said Harry Kim.

Captain walks in from her ready room yes do it.

Yes Captain aright sending probe… probe is through getting visual readings it looks like the wormhole would put us 20 less years to get home said Harry.

The Captain smiles Mr. Paris take us in.

Paris smiles Aye I Captain taking her in.

they go though the wormhole and everything seems fine for about four hours. Bridge to Captain we have found what looks to be a empty Borg ship says Harry.

I'm on my way...

in mess hall Chakotay and the Captain gets up and leaves to the Bridge…

on Bridge scan the Borg ship Chakotay says.

Already did there are about three Borg on board.

Captain turns to Tuvok Mr. Tuvok try hailing them.

Tuvok looks at her is that wise Captain?

Captain smiles there ship is in no shape to battle I think we can handle it.

Hailing Borg ship Tuvok says.

The Borg comes up but they are only children one looks at them and says what do you want?

Captain Janeway looks at them I'm Captain Catherin Janeway of the U.S.S Starship Voyager we come in peace.

The Borg stares at her I'm 9 of 5 and this is he looks to his right 4 of 8 and looks to his left and this is 5 of 2 we are waiting till are queen comes and gets us so if you would leave us alone that would be great.

Chakotay looks up you are not connected to the Borg you can't hear them is that right?

The kid looks angry that is none of your business.

Chakotay stares at him how long have you been separated from them because you are starting to talk like a human?

Like I said before that is none of your business the kid looks furies.

Naomi come's out from behind Harry's desk and says well it was a simple question there is no need to be angry about it.

Harry smiles sorry Captain I was teaching her earlier and she never left.

The Captain just shakes her head.

Then all of the sudden the girl called 5 of 2 says we have been here for 2 years now 9 of 5 will not move on he thinks the queen will one day come for us but I believe she never will so I have learned to think for myself and the first thing I want to do for myself is go home and that means I need to come with you may I please please please?

9 of 5 looks at her what are you doing we are to wait for the queen.

Captain looks at her where are you from 5 of 2 and how do you know where you're from?

5 of 2 stares at the Captain I have been getting some of my memories back from trying to regenerate i get dreams about it I am from earth I leave in a place called Blue Moon Manor my parents were scientist my real name is Misha Moon and that's all I can remember.

The Captain Smiles well that's ok I'm sure you will remember in no time well would anyone of you like to join us besides Misha?

4 of 2 looks up I would.

The Captain looks to Harry well beam them aboard.

Yes Ma'am said Harry

oh can I do it said Naomi please please please?

Harry smiles with the help of me of course and we have to get down to the transporter room first Naomi ok?

Naomi smiles ok.

Then they heard wait wait beam me aboard to I don't want to be alone said 9 of 5 they all get beamed aboard and are in sick bay for disabling the Borg pieces ….

and that is how I met my best friend Misha

…End of Log


End file.
